yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
2022 FIFA World Cup
The 2022 FIFA World Cup is scheduled to be the 22nd version of FIFA World Cup, where Qatar will be interested in hosting. Qatar was invested in the 2006 Asian Games, This will be the first World Cup held in Asia since 2002 and also this will be the first World Cup ever to be held in the Middle East, and in an Arab and a majority-Muslim country. This tournament will be the last to involve 32 teams. This will be the first FIFA World Cup not to be held in June or July, but it will be held in November - December. It is to be played at the reduced timeframe of 28 days, with the final being held on 18 December 2022, which is the Qatar National Day. The sponsorship will be collaborated with Etihad Airways and Qatar Airways. Qatar will be the first time playing the game. In the end, there are five bids for FIFA World Cup - Australia, Japan, Qatar, South Korea and United States. Two FIFA executive committee members were suspended before the vote in relation to allegations of corruption regarding their votes. The nearest city to play the stadium is Doha and Dubai. For the World Cup in 2022, only the South American bids are not allowed to submit the candidature. No African federation has applied in 2022, because due to strong competition from North America, Europe and Asia that only 12 years since the last World Cup on African soil has seen no chance. The other contenders of the continental federation, which has received the bid in 2018, did not consider for 2022. Because of the rotation principle and since the every second World Cup takes place in Europe, apart from the time of Second World War, it was hard to imagine that three World Cups will take place outside of Europe. The tournament of 2022 in Asia, Australia and North America has seen in taking place. Qatar is the smallest nation to ever been awarded for the FIFA World Cup - the next smallest area is Switzerland, home to the 1954 FIFA World Cup, which is more than three times as large as Qatar and only needed to host 16 teams instead of the current 32. Expansion On 12 April 2018, CONMMEBOL requested that FIFA wants to expand the teams from 32 to 48, to start even earlier four years before the 2026 FIFA World Cup. FIFA president Gianni Infantino expressed willingness to consider the request. However, the FIFA congress rejected the request shortly before the beginning of the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Infantino said the global soccer governing body would not discuss the possibility of having a 48-team World Cup, and that would first discuss the matter with the host country. In March 2019, the FIFA feasibility study concluded that it was possible for the tournament to be expanded to 48, with the assistance of one or more neighbouring countries, and two to four additional venues. FIFA also said that "while it cannot rule out legal action from losing bidders by changing the format the tournament, the study said it 'concluded that the risk was low.'" FIFA and Qatar would have explored possible joint proposals to submit to the FIFA Council and FIFA Congress in June 2019. Had the joint proposal be submitted, FIFA member associations would have voted on the final decision at the 69th FIFA Congress at Paris, by 5 June 2019. However on 22 May 2019, FIFA had decided that it will not expand the tournament. Bids European eligibility After eventual withdrawals from both Australia, and the United States in bidding for the 2018 World Cup, and in practice with FIFA's current policy of the same continent unable to win both bids, the Belgium/Netherlands bid, together with all European bids is effectively disqualified from eligibility for the 2022 edition. Australia In September 2007, the Football Federation Australia confirmed that Australia would bid for the 2018 World Cup finals. Previously, in late May 2006, the Victorian sports minister, Justin Madden, said that he wanted his state to drive a bid to stage the 2018 World Cup. Frank Lowy, the FFA chairman, stated that they aimed to use 16 stadiums for the bid. Former Australian Prime Minister Kevin Rudd announced the Federal Government's support for the bid, and in December 2008, Federal minister for sport Kate Ellis announced that the federal government would give the FFA $45.6 million to fund its World Cup bid preparation. Rudd met with Sepp Blatter to discuss the Commonwealth Government's support of the bid in Zurich in July 2009. At the 2008 FIFA Congress, held in Sydney, FIFA president Sepp Blatter suggested that Australia concentrate on hosting the 2022 tournament, but Lowy responded by recommitting Australia to its 2018 bid. However, Australia ultimately withdrew from the bidding for the 2018 FIFA World Cup in favour of the 2022 FIFA World Cup on 10 June 2010, following comments from the chief of the Asian Football Confederation that the 2018 tournament should be held in Europe. Australia's largest stadiums are currently used by other major Australian sports whose domestic seasons overlap with the World Cup. The Australian Football League and National Rugby League claimed that loss of access to these major venues for eight weeks would severely disrupt their seasons and impact the viability of their clubs. The AFL in particular had previously advised it would not relinquish Etihad Stadium in Melbourne for the entire period required. On 9 May 2010 the AFL, NRL, and FFA announced a Memorandum of Understanding guaranteeing that the AFL and NRL seasons would continue, should the bid be successful. Compensation for the rival football codes would be awarded as a result of any disruptions caused by hosting the World Cup. AFL CEO Andrew Demetriou came out in support of the bid, despite initially not supporting the bid. Franz Beckenbauer indicated that the issue of factional disputes between the FFA, NRL and, AFL were not considered by the FIFA Executive Committee. Although initially Australia seemed to be a popular contender to host the tournament, the final Australian World Cup bid received only one vote astonishing Franz Beckenbauer and experts alike. Japan Japan bid to become the first Asian country to host the World Cup twice; however, the fact that they were co-hosts so recently in 2002 was expected to work against them in their bid. Although Japan did not have an 80,000-seat capacity stadium, its plan was based on a proposed 100,000-seat stadium that would have gone on to be a centrepiece of 2016 Olympics, for which Tokyo was bidding. On 4 May 2010, Japan had withdrew the 2018 tournament to focus on 2022. Qatar and South Korea Qatar and South Korea had however bid for the 2022 World Cup only. United States In February 2007, U.S. Soccer first said in February 2007 that it would bid for the 2018 World Cup. On 28 January 2009, U.S. Soccer then announced that it would submit bids for both the 2018 and 2022 Cups. David Downs, president of Univision Sports, was executive director of the bid. Other committee members included president of U.S. Soccer Sunil Gulati, U.S. Soccer chief executive officer Dan Flynn, Major League Soccer Commissioner Don Garber, and Phil Murphy, the former national finance chairman for the Democratic National Committee. The vice president of FIFA, Jack Warner, who is also the president of CONCACAF, originally said he would try to bring the World Cup back to the CONCACAF region. However, Warner also stated that he preferred the USSF change their plans to make a bid for the 2022 FIFA World Cup. In October 2010, the United States withdrew from the 2018 bid process, to focus solely on the 2022 competition. Cancelled bids Two countries had to cancel bids for the 2018 or 2022 FIFA World Cups before individual evaluations began. Mexico cancelled its bid for both cups, while Indonesia was only bidding for the 2022 World Cup.